Turn My Tears To Roses
by The Sandman's Daughter
Summary: Ethan Bunnymund let his love misunderstand and she turned her back. Jack Frost took a chance and it paid off. Merida Dunbroch wasn't afraid of love, just forced love, but a brown haired pilot helped sooth that fear. From enemies to lovers, Rapunzel Corona and Flynn Rider are an odd match indeed. BunnyxOC JackxOC Merricup Punzlynn XD High school human AU
1. Introductions

**I own Jean and Danielle only. A/N at the bottom. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The hallways were always crowded with people in the morning; that much never changed in Burgess High. She'd been here since her freshman year, and the now senior didn't know why she expected anything else as she darted between crowds of people; long blonde hair swaying behind her in high pigtails yet still falling past her waist. She'd have to start coming early like she did last year, because this was idiotic and time consuming. Luckily the music blaring in her ears blocked out the annoying gossip, her pale red lips mouthing the lyrics that she was determined to learn.<p>

The gold eyed girl huffed as she finally reached her locker, straightening out her v-neck red t-shirt before undoing the code on the lock and quickly grabbed her books, shoving them into the beat up burlap messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. Looking around with a glare, she turned up the music more and headed to her class at the end of the hallway.

Dodging paper balls flying across the classroom, she sat in the back corner of the room with a group of three other girls. The group sat next to a window, with two in the front and two behind. Currently, the two in the back, were arguing over something.

"Hey, Dani," the golden eyed girl tapped the last girl's shoulder, startling her friend out of her writing as she slid into the seat in front of the redhead.

"Jean! You finally showed up," the strawberry blonde smiled softly, looking at her best friend over her glasses, her accent lilting and revealing her British background.

"Yeah. This place is a nightmare in the morning."

The other laughed, "That'd be why I come early."

"Are you sure it's not because good old Jackson needs to be woken up by his sweet little girlfriend?"

Danielle turned as red Jean's shirt and glared, "Oh, bugguh off. Jack has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, Ah'm sure it does, jus' a wee bit," a Scottish voice suddenly sounded, making the two turn.

"Well, done arguing are you, Merida?"

"Punz started it," the redhead defended, pointing to the girl with the long blonde ponytail sitting next to her.

"I did not!"

"Ya did too!"

"Merida! Rapunzel! What are you guys? Five?"

"More like three," Danielle snickered, not bothering to look up from her notebook.

Jean rolled her eyes, "Honestly. What were you guys arguing about anyway?"

"Outfits for Friday," Rapunzel giggled.

"Oh, shit, I forgot about that," Danielle reached over and poked Jean with her eraser in the third eye, "OW!"

"Language," she murmured before going back to the lyrics on the paper.

A roll of the eyes was the only response Danielle got as Jean turned back to the other two of the group, "Anyway, I forgot we had a gig Friday. Not like I had plans otherwise… So, what's the plan, ladies?"

"Well, Punzie wanted ta wear tha matchin' outfits with tha color highlights. Ya'know, tha long sleeved shirts, vests, and skirts?"

Jean nodded as Rapunzel spoke, "But Merida wanted to wear the element specific ones because you know how she hates wearing skirts."

Another nod as she thought about all the options, "Hmm…. I think we should wear the school outfits. It's our first gig since school got back in, so why not come back with a bang? Plus, you could wear leggings, leg warmers, and high top sneakers with yours, Merida."

Merida nodded, her curly red hair bouncing with her, "Yeah. Tha' would be pretty cool."

"Yes! You would be in your red outfit, Meri, with Punzie in her pink, Dani in her blue, and me in green! It'd be a hit! And we can sing our love songs," Jean wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Danielle once again poked her in her third eye, causing Rapunzel and Merida to laugh as Jean glared and rubbed her forehead, "Would you quit doing that? You weren't even looking so how did you know what I was doing?"

"Hnn…"

Jean sighed as the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom, signaling the start of the first day of school. Or should she say Hell on Earth?

* * *

><p>The whole day passed fairly quickly. Jean shared two other classes with Danielle, one of which also had Merida in it, all but one class with Rapunzel, then had a class with Rapunzel's super popular boyfriend, Flynn Rider. He was a cool enough guy in Jean's opinion, just a little too fascinated with hair. She blamed it on the fact that his parents owned major hair care companies.<em> "It must have rubbed off somewhere during his childhood,"<em> Jean thought to herself every time he grabbed her hair and asked what her routine was. He did it to the whole group, really. If he weren't with one of her best friends, Jean would swear he was gay.

A sigh left Jean's lips as she entered her last class of the day. She had no friends in the class, which was no surprise, seeing as how it was an advanced science class. The class was arranged in three rows of dual desks for partner work, and as she looked around, she noticed an open table towards the back and quickly headed towards it. It was against the wall, and under a window like her seat in her first class, which she enjoyed, until she a heard a deep male voice from beside her.

""Ope ya don't mind if I take this seat, shelia," Jean groaned and turned to her right, only to see one of the last people in the school she ever wanted to talk to. Her golden eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of the guy standing next to the desk. His hair was dark blue, long, and spiked a bit to stand off his neck slightly; he was tall and tanned, which made his green eyes and perfect smile pop against his skin. The white polo he wore did nothing to hide his muscled arms as he leaned against the tabletop, closer to Jean, who turned her head.

"Do whatever you like, Ethan. Just one rule: no sluts under the table," Jean pulled out a few notebooks, giving the Australian male the cold shoulder, and missing the flicker of sadness in his eyes, the falter of the smirk before it came back full force.

"Thanks, shelia," a signature eye roll followed by a deep chuckle, "So 'ow 'ave ya been, Jean?"

"I don't see what it matters to you, Bunnymund," she spat out before the teacher entered the room.

"Hello class! Welcome to Honors Chemistry," the short blonde haired lady fluttered around the front of the room, her colorful outfit making it seem like she was better suited to be an art teacher rather than a science teacher. "First things first, turn to the person next to you and say hello to your new semester long chem partner. The only thing that will change this will be death, a fight, or a schedule change. If you wish to move seats, your partner will as well. No exceptions and no excuses. Understood?"

Cheering and high-fives could be heard all around the room, which blocked out the sound of Jean's groan and her forehead hitting her notebooks as Ethan chuckled and leaned on his elbow, watching Jean with amused eyes. She just closed her eyes slowly and prayed for help.

He leaned over and whispered into Jean's ear, "Well, this should be a fun semester, shelia. I've missed ya."

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Jean rushed from the classroom, face red and eyes guarded. She raced to her locker, grabbing what she needed and putting away what she didn't before darting between crowds again, fumbling around in her bag for her keys when her phone vibrated. Pulling the thing out with a groan, Jean noticed that she had a text from one "Rider Boy". She kept heading out of the school as she tapped out her pin and opened her messaging app.<p>

Rider Boy: Hey dorkette. Left ur keys N clssrm. Will b w8ng w/ group car

Jean: Who am I driving today?

Rider Boy: I got Punz & Jack has Dani. Jst Meri 2day cuz Hic still has lessons

Jean: Okay then. That's good. Too much HW in this place.

Rider Boy: W/ ya on tht

Jean: lol Be there in a few. See ya.

Rider Boy: Cya

Jean shook her head in frustration and locked her phone, shoving it back into her bag then leaving the building through a side door with a path up a hill where students could park if they drove. Her short black tulle skirt rustled as she hurried up the path, wanting to get home and away from the tall brick school. The sound of rocks crunching under her black Victorian lace up boots stopped at she reached the edge of the paved lot, only to be replaced by the pitter patter of the boots on concrete.

"Jean!"

She looked up and saw her friends in various positions around three cars; Rapunzel sat on the hood of a spotless white 2014 Ford Mustang with a black convertible top and the brown haired pretty boy Flynn leaned against the side, facing a young guy with white hair leaning against the hood of a navy blue 2001 Volvo S40. The oddly colored male had his arms wrapped around the timid Danielle, and was playing with the ends of her hair as he laughed and joked with the other couple and Merida, who was easily visible thanks to her mane of curly red hair, as she threw her bag into the back of Jean's red Jeep Wrangler. After Rapunzel called out to her, they all turned to wave and make faces; which she eagerly returned, picking up her pace even more.

She was about halfway across the lot when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist then she was lifted and another arm was under her legs, the person carrying her in a princess hold. Her pupils grew and covered her gold iris as she struck out with her palm, striking the persons jaw and causing them to drop her. She landed on her hands and knees, which she used to swing around and knock the person on their ass when she kicked their feet out from under them.

"Ethan?"

The blue haired male groaned and rolled over onto his side, "Ya sure can hit, shelia."

"What. The Hell. Is. Your. PROBLEM?" Jean immediately jumped to her feet, furious beyond belief.

Ethan chuckled, "I was thinkin' about kidnappin' ya an' takin' ya somewhere quiet."

Jean fumed, "I told you last year. Stay away from me. I don't care if it can't be avoided in class. But outside of that, stay. The. Hell. Away. Or are you so dense that you can't understand that?"

The male on the ground sighed and looked up at the sky, "I know, but I can't. I never could."

"Well, then learn. Or you'll run into worse than what I just gave you," Jean turned on her heel and headed over to her friends, leaving the Australian male laying on the ground, trying not to acknowledge the actual pain and longing that he had on his face.

* * *

><p>Nobody bothered to calm Jean down when she joined the group, just quietly snickering at what they had just seen. Jack and Flynn kept glancing between them.<p>

"Just post it later," the two boys stiffened at Jean's voice, turning to her as she placed her bag in the back next to Merida's before turning around with a smirk and the three burst into a fit of laughter.

"Man, Jean, you really got him good," Jack managed to get out between chuckles and gasps for air.

The girl shrugged, "I am a woman of a many talents. One happens to be self defense."

"That's because of how protective Sandy is over his precious baby girl," Flynn said, a bit of mockery in his voice.

"Careful, dear, or else she'll do the same to you," Rapunzel said from her seat on Flynn's car hood, a small smile gracing her lips as Flynn shot a glance at his friend, who just crossed her arms.

"Ya scared, pretty boy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Flynn rolled his eyes at Merida's taunt before checking the time on his phone, "Shit. It's almost 5. We should head out, Punz."

The blonde nodded and headed over to Jean, who quickly plaited Rapunzel's long blonde hair so that it didn't get too tangled while she rode in her boyfriend's convertible, "Thanks, Jean. See everyone tomorrow!" With a wave, the two took off.

"I think I need to get you back to my place so that we can get Liv before heading to your place. I don't want another lecture from ol' Artie boy about keeping you out too late," Jack played with the ends of Danielle's hair as she nodded and waved to her friends before getting into Jack's car and they took off as well.

"Well, guess it's our turn," Jean reached into her pocket but froze with a groan.

"No keys?"

A nod. A jingle. A sigh of relief followed by a chuckle.

"Flynn gave'em ta me but told me not ta tell ya," Merida said.

Jean's smile looked sweet but her gold eyes were murderous, "Remind me to thank him tomorrow for that."

"My pleasure," the blue eyed girls smirk was mischievous.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. This is my first non-anime fic. I hope this goes well! *le sigh* This will be a six part fic, I hope. I dunno about regular updates, but I only have this and part of Chapter 2 done right now. I'll get more up soon. But right now, I'm hoping for... either 5 reviews or 2 favorites? I'm no asking for much right now. Just a little encouragement. It'd really help me. Love ya'll. Happy Valentines Day.<strong>

**~~Jean Masnoozie, Cupid, the Sandman's Daughter~~**


	2. Keep Holding On

As soon as they had left the two girls next to Jeans red jeep, Jack has set a course for his house just outside of town. His little sister Olivia would be home by 5 o'clock after her ice skating lessons and they had planned on a dinner around 6 o'clock with Danielle's parents, Arthur and Amelia.

However, Danielle was just looking out the window and not saying a word; which was strange even for the normally quiet girl. The sweet blonde wasn't even buried in her lyric book. It really made the icy eyed man worried, so he reached over and took his girlfriends hand.

"Dani? Is everything okay, babe?"

A sigh escaped her perfectly shaped lips and nodded, "Yeah. I guess I'm just a wee bit worried."

"About dinner?" Jack tried not to sound amused, but Danielle's knew her boyfriend well enough and rolled her eyes.

"No, about Friday."

"The gig?"

She nodded, "Why would you be nervous? You four have performed before, and with a few more songs you guys will have enough songs for a full album."

"Yes, but in other towns. We've nevuh played in our own town like this. In case you haven't noticed, us four ain't very popular around here. Well, maybe Punz thanks to Riduh."

"Well, I know that. However, I am sure you girls will do just fine. You have a lot of support."

"I know we do. That isn't the problem, love."

"Oh?"

"You know how we each have a love song?"

Jack nodded, "Jean doesn't. After Ethan…"

"Oh." Danielle sighed, "Yeah. We don't know what to do. Especially after Jean suggested that we sing our love songs this Friday."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Jack groaned at that comment as they turned into his long driveway. "Well, for now just don't worry about it. We'll get Liv and head over to your house for a nice dinner."

"Only if Mum cooks the meal and Dad doesn't touch anything but the teapot." Jack chuckled as he eased the car around the side of the old two story Colonial style house. No matter how many times Danielle saw the house; it never ceased to amaze her. From the white stone pillars around the iconic red front door, the beautiful stone façade, and cute shingled Gambrel style roof with double chimneys on both ends. On one side there was a two story sun room that Jack's parents had turned into a state of the art recording booth. On the side that Jack drove up to was a covered carport with an entrance into the house. It was through here that Jack led Danielle after opening her door for her.

"Olivia? Are you home yet," Jack called out as the couple entered the kitchen, only to nearly be knocked down by a blur of brown and white.

"Liv?"

"Jack. You have to get out of here. You and Danielle both have to," Olivia's big brown eyes looked up at her big brother pleadingly.

"What's wrong, Livi? You're not usually like this." Danielle crouched down to the 10 year olds eye level, her voice worried.

Olivia looked at the older girl with wide and fearful eyes, "She's here."

Those two words sent fear straight to the green eyed girls racing heart, and everything that had happened in the last four months went rushing through her mind.

**_Flashback brought to by annoying exes _**

Danielle had lived in London her whole life. So, to suddenly move to a small town in "the colonies," are her dad put it, had been scary. Luckily, they visited every summer in order to visit her mother's parents. Her grandparents had died and left their old Victorian to the small family. Then, not long after, her Aunt Zea and Uncle Jett died in a parceling accident in their home country of Australia, leaving their son Ethan to her parents care.

She barely knew her cousin. Just that he was her age and his name was Ethan A. Bunnymund, nothing more or less. She didn't even really know what he looked like; just a vague memory of a thin and lanky boy with big green eyes like her own and a mess of brown hair.

The family of three couldn't attend both funerals, so her father Arthur went to Australia to oversee the proceedings for his sister and brother-in-law, as well to get her cousin and arrange his move to America with them; but her mother hopped on a plane to her hometown in order to settle her parents last will and testaments and get their new house in order. They both trusted Danielle to finish up everything in England, since she was a very sensible girl at the proper age of 16 years old. She knew what she was doing. Within a month, both funerals were over and Danielle had sent her transcripts to her new school, had their lovely flat packed up and most of their belongings sent over to her mother, and had finished some of the basic daily dealings her father's business needed done. (A/N: It makes no sense, but I can't figure out how to phrase it.)

By the time the break for her school rolled around, she was physically ready to move and begin a new phase in her life. However, the 16 year old was not emotionally ready. On her last day, she cried with her mates, but her smile was there as well. It only dropped when she had to tell her long time boyfriend, Ken Holmes, goodbye, but his smile was there. His violet eyes sparkled with love as he gave her one last kiss, his long red hair and her own strawberry blonde shielding them from the world. They had agreed that they would officially part ways on her last day. Both knew that a long distance relationship was cute, but not plausible since they were both still so young. He was her first love, and she was his, but one day they would find their true loves.

"It's been fun, that it has, these past 3 years," he said softly.

Danielle giggled as his little speaking quirk popped up, "Yes, it has. I'll miss ya, Ken."

"I'll miss you too, my sweet Dani, that I will," he smiled sweetly, his eyes brimming with love and sadness,"Promise me you'll try to be happy?"

"Aye, it's a promise. For all of ya here. I'll text as much as I can. But I don't really know how busy I'll be."

"You had better stay in touch! I would be very sad indeed if you didn't, that I would."

"Well, I would hate to make you sad," she absentmindedly stroked the X-shaped scar on his cheek, smiling softly when his eyes closed, giving her the chance to stand up on her tiptoes and kiss him once again.

It would have been a sweet kiss had one of their friends, a girl with long black hair and Sapphire blue eyes, not called out, "Ew! Get a room, ya wankers!"

Danielle got bright red and yelled back, "We will when ya get a boyfriend, Jasmine! Let me enjoy me last day!"

"Your accent is showin', Kirkland."

"Ya singleness is showin', Kamiya!"

"I don't need to have a stupid man by my side to be happy! I can take care of myself, thanks," Danielle's best friend crossed her arms and put her nose in the air.

"She'll never change," Danielle sighed and looked up at Ken, but he had his eyes on Jasmine Kamiya, "Well, maybe there is hope yet."

With that, Danielle moved behind Ken and gave him a push towards the other girl, causing him to trip and nearly fall right on her in surprise, but luckily he managed to grab her waist in time to steady himself.

"My apologies, I did not mean to, that I did not," the ginger managed to get out, despite his obvious embarrassment, but Jasmine could only blush and look away.

"I'm entrusting you to the other," the two looked over at Danielle, who had a small smile, not a trace of sadness on her face as she laughed and turned, heading down the hallway and out of the school, the spring breeze blowing her hair and uniform skirt softly.

* * *

><p>A few months passed and she had settled in nicely at her new school. While her newness had worn off and most of the other students had left her alone, she had gained a friend in her advanced placement biology class.<p>

It happened randomly when Danielle had dropped one of her folders and the papers had scattered around the room thanks to the light breeze coming through the window. A girl with long golden hair had quickly helped gather them up, but gasped when she looked at one.

"Danielle, right? Are you a songwriter?" her golden eyes were lit up and she was grinning.

Danielle squirmed and looked down as she nodded, "Kinda. No one has evuh read'em before."

"My besties and I are trying to start a band, but we are all on the suckish end when it comes to writing…and our record company can't help us either."

"But a company should have plenty on hand," Danielle organized all of her papers as she heard the other girl sigh.

"It's not that easy."

Danielle was quiet as she contemplated, "How about this," she turned to the other girl, "If you can convince me in two weeks that my songs are any good and that they match with the style you and your friends are goin' for then, I'll help ya."

"Jean Sanderson," the gold eyed girl held out her hand with a grin, "The girl who will convince you."

* * *

><p>In the end, Jean had convinced Danielle and they had set to work on songs and scores. Jean had introduced the Brit to her friends and band mates: Rapunzel Corona and Merida Dunbroch. At first, Danielle and Merida butted heads thanks to their respective British and Scottish heritages. Luckily for everyone, they ended up getting along just fine.<p>

To everyone's surprise, the one Danielle ended up not getting along with happened to be their boss: Jack Frost. He was a senior at their school and one of Jean's childhood friends. They bickered and argued over every detail, no matter how petty and small. Yet, the trio knew it wasn't anything bad, because Jack always had a slight smirk on his face. No, bad arguments happened between Jack and Moka, and they knew it when his little sister Olivia would come running into the studio and he had yet to come to listen.

Danielle had quickly learned to avoid the white haired boy's girlfriend. She had never met someone so stuck up and mean. The first time she had encountered the girl was at school. Danielle and Jack were in the music room; she had written a new song and wanted Jack's opinion on the tempo.

They sat on the piano bench together, laughing and playing tunes together after bickering about song and finally agreeing that it would sound better if it were fast paced. The icy colored male had received a text, one that made him sigh and the light in his icy blue eyes seemed to go out.

"Somethin' wrong, Frostbite?"

The smile he gave was weak, "Yeah. Just Moka."

"Ya girlfriend, right?"

He nodded, "Ya don't seem very happy, Jack," Danielle said with concern lacing her voice.

"We're just going through a rough patch since my parents died."

"I'm sorry. I hope things get bettuh soon, mate."

"Me-" he was cut off before he could finish by a shrill voice, "Jackson Frost!"

The duo turned around and faced the newcomer, Danielle's mossy eyes widened in surprise at the girl in the doorway, her expression angry; the girl was beautiful with waist length platinum blonde hair, mint green eyes, and a figure any model would kill for.

* * *

><p>It was this same shrill voice that Danielle heard now coming from Jack's living room, but this time it was sickly sweet instead of poisonously angry.<p>

"Olivia, dear, who was that?"

"No one, Moka," the 10 year old called back, pushing at the couple in the kitchen with a frantic hiss of, "Leave! Now!"

Jacks pale eyes were darting between the living room and the door, unsure of what to do.

However, Danielle had already made up her mind. "No, Livi. We will not," determination laced her voice as she stood up, ruffling the little girls brown hair with a twinkling laugh before she took Jack's hand and shot him a wink, "Ready for a show?"

Jack grinned, his eyes now holding a mischievous glint to them, "Let's do this."

He quickly picked his baby sister up and threw her in the air a bit, laughing at her squeal of surprise, "Jack! Stop it!"

"Oh, you wish, Liv!"

"Dani! Help me! Make him stop," the girl giggled and squealed as her brother continued to toss her up in the air as if she were still a toddler and not a grown girl of 10 years in age.

"Eh? Now why would I do that, Livi darling?"

"Traitor," the brown eyed girl quickly squirmed out of her brother's arms and raced into the living room, both teens chasing after her.

"_What_ is going on?" The trio looked up, immediately stopping in their places as their eyes fell on Moka, who had not changed one bit in the past few months.

"Moka. How nice to see you. I hope you're doing well," Danielle straightened up, a gracious smile on her face as she stepped forward, taking the silverettes hands in hers and kissing her cheeks in greeting.

"I…well…" Moka was speechless for a second before gaining her composure and pulling away quickly and turning to the white haired boy behind Danielle, "Jack! I need to talk to you."

"So, talk," the icy boy walked over to the couch and fell backwards onto it, "_Dani_..." he nearly purred and held out a hand, which she took with a blush. He pulled her down on top of him, making her squeal.

"Ahem!" Moka cleared her throat, glaring at the two, while Livi made faces behind her back.

"Yes?" Jack sighed, playing with Danielle's hair.

"I said I wanted to talk, Jack," Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder prissily, a huff escaping her lips as she crossed her arms.

"And I said for you to talk."

"What about…_them_?" the face she made was one you would make at gum stuck to the bottom your shoe, which pissed Jack off to no end.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said with my sister and my girlfriend in the room," he glared at his ex girlfriend over Danielle's strawberry blonde hair.

Moka pretended to tear up, "I don't think you want them to hear this, Jack."

"There is nothing you could say that I wouldn't want them to hear."

A soft sigh, "Jack, I'm pregnant."

Jack started shaking behind Danielle and she quickly turned to him, only to find him silently laughing, "Oh, dear, Moka, you have jokes."

"Jack, I'm serious!"

"I don't care if you are. It's not mine."

"Of course it is, Jack, you're the only one I've been with."

He stopped laughing and sat up, his eyes as cold as the color suggested, "We both know that is a lie. One, because I never slept with you. Two, because if I had, it has been _six months_ since we broke up and you'd have to be at least that far along, and to be that far along, you'd be showing. However, your figure is still flawless."

"Jack, please," this time her pale green eyes welled up with real tears, "How can you want _that_," she gestured at Danielle who was now sitting on the couch with Olivia, braiding the young girls hair neatly, "Over someone like me? I am gorgeous, popular, and rich!"

"You are stuck up, mean, and a downright bitch," Jack snarled back, "You made my life miserable. You were never there for me when I needed you. You used me for my money. You were rotten to my sister. You, Moka Mallificent, are nothing but rotten brat."

The sound her open palm against Jack's pale cheek resounded through the house, "How dare you?"

"How dare he what?" Everyone turned to Danielle, who was now standing up and smoothing out her skirt, "How dare he tell the truth? How dare he speak his mind? How dare he treat you like the child you are instead of the spoiled princess you act like?"

"Shut your mouth, Kirkland! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, yes it does," she stepped closer to the girl she held such disdain for, "It has everything to do with me, because you have hurt the man I love both emotionally and now physically. Now, I suggest you leave before you end up in a lot of pain."

Moka snickered and glared, "I dare you to try."

* * *

><p>"Danielle, that was very uncivilized," a green eyed man with bushy black eyebrows tried not to smile as he attempted to scold his child, but eventually a smirk made its way across his face, "But I am very proud of you."<p>

Danielle blushed and smiled brightly, "Sorry, Father, I just could not let that idiotic twat insult Jack, Livi, and myself like that."

"Aren't ya glad I taught ya a bit of combat, Dani?"

"Oh, that was all of her American side coming out!" a pretty strawberry blonde woman with bright blue eyes said as she served everyone big slices fresh apple pie. "That's my girl," she kissed the top of her daughters head and gave a it a ruffle.

"Ma! Don't do that!" she waved her hands at the woman with a huff.

"Look! Jackie even had to bandage your hand," she grabbed Danielle's right hand, with was indeed wrapped in a bit of white bandage.

A chuckle was heard from Danielle's left, "I think she broke the girl's nose with that hit." Jack had a wicked grin on his face as he leaned over and kissed his girlfriends cheek, "Thank you for defending my honor."

Danielle rolled her eyes and pushed him away with her free hand while pulling her other one out of her mother's grasp.

"Mrs. Kirkland, do you have any vanilla ice cream?" Olivia voiced. "I think Danielle needs some. Her cheeks are all red. She might have a fever!"

Ethan burst into laughter and slipped her a five dollar bill under the table, only to be joined by Amelia and Jack.

"Olivia Frost!" Danielle's face got even redder. "Oh, you are all impossible!"

"From the mouths of babes," Jack leaned over and gave Danielle a sweet kiss on the lips. "Hey, I have a question."

Danielle gave a sigh, but a smile graced her lips, "Yes, Jackson?"

He pushed back his chair and slowly got down on one knee, "Let me know if this is too sudden. I don't mind waiting to ask this again. Actually, depending on your answer, I'll probably ask you everyday to make sure."

"Ja-Jack?" Danielle looked around, her eyes wide, and saw that everyone was grinning and her mother was tearing up a bit. Her gaze turned back to her boyfriend, tears pricking at her eyes, "Jack, this better not be another one of your pranks."

"No, my dear, it is not. I am very serious for once in my life," he pulled a pale blue box out of his jacket pocket and took a deep breath before opening, revealing a slim ring of two intertwining silver bands; one inlaid with a pattern of bright green stones and diamonds while the other had pale blue stones and diamonds, and at one point where bands meet sat a twinkling white snowflake with a pale pink flower blooming out of it, "Danielle Nicole Kirkland, you are the love of my life and I want to prove that to you every day. So, in order to do that, I think that marriage is the best option. Would you do me the highest honor of becoming my wife?"

She was speechless as tears rolled down her cheeks. The room was silent for about a minute before the mixed voices of Olivia and Amelia was heard, "Well?"

With a roll of her green eyes, she nodded, "Yes, of course, you horrible man."

Jack grinned and immediately hugged Danielle around her waist, "Oh, thank God." He pulled back and gave her a loving kiss before sliding the ring on the proper finger.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Danielle."

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, Chapter 2 is done! But the story shall continue! This one focuses on the relationship between the one and only Jack Frost and my lovely OC, Danielle Kirkland! <strong>

**Please give me some feedback on this one. I would love love love it! **

**I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I am not a very strong or motivated writer, so it may take me a while to update, but I am going to try to go get one chapter up a month. So, please check back in April (if my requirements are met) for the next chapter that will focus on...*drumroll* RAPUNZEL CORONA AND FLYNN RIDER! :D Who doesn't love them? *random person raises hand* You, my friend, are crazy. *hand goes down* Very good! **

**Now, I apologize if messed up Danielle's accent, I am American, and the only know one person from England, and he's my best friends ex, so it's awkward to talk to him. I used a site. If anyone from there can give me pointers, I will love you forever. **

**Now, a special thanks to: **

**heylinprincess and weixtayl for following/favoriting**

**I love you guys. Thank you so much.**

**Now, this chapters challenge: If I can get 2 more follows and 1 review, I will get the next chapter out in April.**

**Bonus Questions: 1. Where did I get inspiration for Danielle's parents from? 2. Who was the chemistry in Chapter One?**

**That is all for now! See you guys next update!**

**~Jean ManSnoozie, the Sandman's Daughter, Cupid~**


End file.
